Photos
by lovehighlighter
Summary: "Looking at you every single day at work is a pain." "Then how would you feel if I kept a picture of you with me at work! That'll make us even." HoriKashi future fic where Yuu becomes an underwear model and Masayuki is forced to look at her toned body everyday. Based on a prompt.


OTPprompts Prompt: You're an underwear model and there's a giant billboard of your toned body just across from where I work so I have to look at you every day AU

* * *

 **Photos**

* * *

Out of all the possible job opportunities Masayuki imagined for his younger friend, an underwear model was _not_ one of them.

Yuu Kashima, the rising star of Japan, was not only was handsome and beautiful in every drama she played, she was also _incredibly_ infamous for her modeling work, which seemed to premier mainly in lingerie and sleepwear prints.

The brunette knew of Yuu's acting talents- being her upperclassman in the drama club for two years- but he did not know of her ability as a model. So, needless to say, in his third year of college when the younger female called him up and told him she was outside his dorm house with something to give him, he was surprised. He was even more surprised when she handed him an inconspicuous magazine inside of a brown paper bag, and that brown paper bag held the magazine that tortured him for _days._

Ever since that moment, it seemed like the underclassman was in his life a hell of a lot more, and the shoots from the magazines haunted him to no end.

 _Damn_ , she looked good.

The blue haired star would call him up every once in awhile and they would meet. She would talk about her job and show off some pictures, and Masayuki had to act like it was totally normal and pretend that people couldn't see what she was showing him. Yuu Kashima laid out upon beds with lace and fluffy pillows wearing different variations of underwear, boxershorts, leggings, tights, knee highs, robes, eveyr little slightly sensual thing you can think of- those photos were on display to him almost every single day, almost as if the female didn't want him to forget how good she looked no matter what she was (or wasn't) wearing.

Eventually, Masayuki moved out of his dorm (he got tired of trying- and failing- to hide the endless amount of magazines that featured the androgynous beauty.. Yuu would send a new magazine almost every week) and landed a nice side job as a calligraphy teacher's assistant.

His side job was situated in a wealthy area. They went around teaching young nobles of traditional families the practiced art form. The two of them would arrive early enough to have tea with the other instructors- usually some sort of martial art teacher and/or a flower arranging teacher. It was interesting enough.

However, the teacher owned his own little shop in a friendly neighborhood, with different types of stationery and calligraphy pens for sale. Little kids in the area would stop by for candy after school, and interested high school teens came to restock their clubs or classes. The location wasn't great, but a good amount of people came to and from.

But even if the location wasn't as populated as a big city like Tokyo, giant advertisements on the bus stops and the buses themselves were hard to ignore. So lo and behold Masayuki's luck when the new bus stop poster was a giant, full spread of Yuu Kashima in a subtle, black bralette, black pajama shorts, and a comfy, cream colored cardigan. Her piercing green eyes capture everyone who passed by, even when partially covered by her styled, messy blue hair. The brunette got mixed feelings in his gut when he had to see that profile every morning.

"Really, is that even appropriate to show in such a neighborhood?" Masayuki muttered to his boss one day. The older man chuckled.

"I've seen you staring at her. Why? Are you bothered by Kashima?"

"Bothered? I've known her for over five years… It's just weird having to see her in such a revealing outfit everyday…"

"Oh, you know her?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together. She calls me up to show me her photo proofs too. That one right there is her favourite," he muttered. "I'm getting sick of seeing her stupid face everywhere though."

Masayuki's boss laughed again.

He went home with the disturbing knowledge that his boss personally knew Yuu as well, and she had insisted on getting him to hang up her poster at the bus station.

Yuu went over to his apartment later after work, with a new folder filled with photos.

"Hori-chan! Take a look at these!" she greeted when he opened the door. The taller girl let herself in, threw her shoes off, and made her way to the living room's couch. Masayuki frowned. Yuu laid down on his couch and grinned enthusiastically, "Senpai, your place is always so comfy!"

"Why'd you even come here anyway," the boy muttered, nudging her foot with the manila envelope. He sat himself down and spread the photos on the table. "I honestly don't understand how you want me to react to these."

"Are there any that you like? I can get them for you."

Masayuki growled, "Why would I want them? I don't have a girlfriend. Probably because you're always hanging around me with these things..."

"No, not for your girlfriend, silly. For you! Don't you want to try them?"

The brunette pinched her leg. Yuu yelped and pulled away. "Why would I want to try them? That's stupid. I'm fine with my own stuff, thanks."

"Are you sure?" the girl pouted, prodding his ribs with her heel. "You always look so interested when I show the photos to you."

"That's because-!" Masayuki started, before looking down at her ankle, which he had grabbed to stop her poking. Mentally, he swore profanities and let go of her as quickly as possible. "That's because it's you. Would you like some tea?" he forcefully asked, standing up quickly making his way to the kitchen. Yuu laughed melodiously.

When he returned, he placed the tray with their cups down, and sat back down. Yuu had started organizing the pictures by color, and he watched her with interest.

Eventually she finished, and they talked about endless things. The weather, how her job was doing, what Masayuki was working on. She laughed while he complained about having to see her image everyday at work and asked, "Don't you like it though? I should keep a picture of you with me, and then we'll be even." Masayuki quickly changed the subject after that.

Once it was time for her to go, Masayuki stood at the door while she turned around.

"Hey, Senpai, next time I really do want you to choose one of those outfits."

"I'm not going to wear it though, what's the point?" the boy replied. Yuu just flashed him a brilliant smile, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll wear it next time."

She then sauntered off as Masayuki stood there with a red face.

(He later texted her a photo of an intricate lace bralette with a matching panty and garter set, holding up some sinfully looking knee highs, and threw his phone at the ground afterwards.)

* * *

(A/N): Thank you for reading!

I have no excuses for this.

I hope you enjoyed. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
